The Fifth Man
by Miss. Pure
Summary: Katie and her four muggle born brothers must go into hidding and their long time 'brother' Oliver Wood is determined to protect them. Yet does he have another reason?
1. Chapter 1

I was fairly tired, sore, confused, and frightened. I looked around and discovered I was in a hospital of sorts. Another look revealed my good friends Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George also there were my four brothers; Sam, Tyler, Anthony and Ryan.

Our parents had died months after I was born, due to the stray curse thrown by Death Eaters when they were out on a date. My parent's best friends gave us five a place to stay, but it was my brothers who raised me. Sam is the oldest at twenty two years of age he works for the magazine 'Quiddich Weekly.'

Tyler is the next oldest at the age of twenty one, he and Sam are very close, and he is an assistant coach for the Harpies team. Then there was Anthony and Ryan, twins, of nineteen years of age. Ryan was a beater, and Anthony was seeker on the Hatchet's a newer Quiddich team.

It's no wonder I am a chaser with four, scratch that, five Quiddiched obsessed men raising me. The fifth being the final member in the room and best friend of Anthony, Ryan, and I. He is also the son of the old family friends who housed us the one and only, Oliver David Woods.

But we have since moved out of Wood Manor. About five years ago, after Sam graduated we got our own apartment, and with each brothers graduation we moved into a better house. Now with two professional Quiddich playing brothers we can afford our current home.

A three story house complete with a lake, and Quiddich pitch we have a surplus of furnishings, games, and brooms.

From orphans to rich, my brothers always looked out for me and are still very protective over me especially during our school years. Even though Ryan and Anthony were Ravenclaws, and Tyler was a Hufflepuff; I still had Sam and Oliver watching over me in the Griffindor common room.

I still am close to the Wood family, after all William and Elizabeth (And yes we are aware of their connection with the muggle movies, Pirates something….) are the only parental figures I knew through out my childhood.

Though only Elizabeth treated the five of us like her own children, William tended to treat us as visiting relatives. Oliver however treated my brothers as his own, but he and I do not have a 'brother' 'sister' relationship, we are just strictly best friends. Sure I mean I have had a crush on him since my adolescents but this is beside the point… oh no… Oliver noticed I am awake.

He, Anthony, and Ryan were in a conversation about something or another and Oliver broke away from them mid-sentence when he saw my eyes were open. Next thing I knew he was kneeling at the bedside, causing Ryan and Anthony to notice and come over and so went the domino effect. I did not appreciate this because I did remember the pain I had been in and I was not ready to share it.

"Katherine are you quite well?" You should know only Sam, and Tyler called me by my full name, everyone else uses nicknames.

I refused to respond which would there by give them the thought that I was willing to communicate them so I pursed my lips and focused my eyes on one of my gauze covered hands.

After they each tried and failed to receive a response from me, Fred and George even tried to hit me and instead received a blow to the head from Oliver, Ryan, and Anthony.

They eventually got the hint and took to conversing with each other; I listened attentively yet did not participate nor make eye contact with my visitors. The stories ranged from Ang and Alicia starting work at the new dress shop in Diagon Ally to Fred and Georges new experiments to Tyler's internship and to Sam's latest love interest.

My many visitors slowly began to trickle out of my room and off to their normal life's. Until only Oliver, Anthony, and Ryan were left in the room with me and were quietly discussing chaser maneuvers, I flew off into the wide stretches of my mind.

It suddenly grew deathly quite and I looked up to see only Oliver in the room with me. I gave him a questioning glance as to the destination of my brothers.

"They went to grab us some tea Kate's." I gave him a small smile in reply which he returned. He seemed so hopeful and safe I don't know I just felt like I could speak to Oliver and he would not push me into explaining everything.

"How long have I been here?" Oliver beamed at that fact that I spoke and pulled me into a straggling hug I found comfortable and protective.

"If I tell you, don't freak okay Kate's?" he said never releasing his grip on me. I nodded as best I could, "Three months." He told me bluntly.

"What?" I asked sure I had misunderstood.

"Katie you have been asleep for three months."

"But… then, how did I get here?" I asked baffled as to how I was not at Hogwarts.

"Madam Pomfrey had you transported her as soon as she could arrange for the travel. It took two days after the accident. You have been at Saint Mongo's every since."

"But who contacted my brothers?" I asked still stunned that everyone had been there when I had awakened.

"I did…" Oliver started and was cut off by the entrance of my twin brothers.

Oliver finally released me from his death grip long enough to re-latch himself onto my hand so I could at least see me brothers properly. Anthony handed me a cup of tea which I sipped as Ryan continued with what Oliver had been saying.

"Not really." He snorted, "You see Kate's he got his letter from Angelina who got a letter from Alicia who got a letter from George who was told by his twin about a letter from their brother Ronald who was there when you were attacked." I giggled slightly as Ryan struggled to breath and Anthony took over the story.

"Anyways… Wood got the letter and rushed here to see you. After two days of him, HIM, skipping practice Puddlemere's coach contacted William and Elizabeth. They found Oliver who finally contacted us after Elizabeth's nagging." Ryan cut his twin off with his constant desire to talk.

"When we got here Wood was wide awake, bags under his eyes. We kicked him out for his own good. He needed sleep, but instead he contacted his coach asking for two weeks off. After he had assured himself you weren't going to due on him he let himself return to practice. But he still comes to sit with you when ever he has free time, and we stop by sometimes with him. We all come to visit on Sundays, well except will and Elizabeth they come after supper." I looked at Oliver for confirmation, I don't know why but I felt like he was the only one I could trust.

"It's all true Kate's." He assured me, smiling and giving my hand a squeeze.

"Well Wood looks like Doctor Myler was right." Ryan teased.

"Suppose so…" Oliver answered offhandedly.

"Who is Doctor Myler and what was he right about?" I asked.

"He is your Healer, he told us that when you awoke you would latch on to the one you felt closest to and trust no one other then that one person. You would look to that person for opinions, confirmations, comfort, hope, and love. It is not permanent Kitty so don't worry. Besides I would never hurt you."

Kitty is the nickname only Oliver is aloud to call me, and he only uses it when he is being sincere or we are alone.

"Thanks Ollie." I smiled at him, yet had to ask. "How does that make Myles right?"

"He said good old Woods would be your security blanket." Ryan explained.

"He was obviously correct." Anthony, the more intellectual twin, observed.

My twin brothers laughed in unison and Oliver chuckled along with a faint reddish tint infecting his face.

"Ollie…?" I asked looking at his embarrassed face.

"Yes Kitty?"

"What did I miss in these past three months?"

This brought on a new slew of topics which we all discussed while becoming more comfortable in our positions.

Ollie sat on the hospital bed with me, his arm around my waist to hold me up and I had relaxed into his hold using him as my pillow which he seemed pleased with. Ryan sat in a chair with his feet probed on the side table and Anthony reflected his movements on the other side of the bed.

We remained in this position for quite sometime not noticing the passing time. Doctor Myles visited us every hour to check on me that is if he could get close enough. I flinched when he first took my pulse and now Oliver was very… shall we say protective of my comfort?

Well Doctor Myles came in again, only this time he brought some guest.

**Please don't be mean…**

**-Miss. Pure**


	2. Chapter 2

Well Doctor Myles came in again, only this time he brought some guest.

A tall man with sharp gray eyes and a stiff nose walked in behind Doctor Myles. He wore full out Wizard business robes and bore glasses on the bridge of his nose, personally he looked like an older Percy Weasly who dyed his hair brown to be even more studious. But that was the look Mr. William C. Woods bore.

The woman that walked in behind him however bore no look of librarian about her. She too was a rather tall person, with long brown hair and glimmering wide brown eyes, everything about the woman at the door, screamed petite and as if to prove it she wore a house-wife green dress and small flats. You would have to be blind to miss the sweet smile on her face that betrayed a sweet disposition; this was my 'mother' Elizabeth Ann Bell.

"Will. Liz, nice to see you again." Ryan nodded his head in their direction, followed by Anthony, the twins did not care for Will, but adored Elizabeth if for anything her cooking.

"Mom!" Sadly Oliver had the same opinion of his parents as the twins, favoring his mother over his father completely. "Katie woke up this afternoon; we have been filling her in."

Oliver seemed pleased with the fact that he was one of the ones who were 'filling me in', and showed no visible discomfort as to the fact that Doctor Myles was in the room. Yet his arm had tightened around my waist and his hand that held my free one was suddenly massaging my palm.

Elizabeth smiled upon seeing me and rushed to the bed, she gave me an abnormal hug due to Oliver's refusal to release me.

"Katherine my child, you awake! Are you feeling all right? These boys have not been bugging you have they? Oh darling you are finally awake!" I smiled at her but looked to Oliver before I responded, he nodded encouragingly.

"I am feeling fine thank you, and no they have been very nice to me Lizzy." Elizabeth loved to spoil me, me being the only girl and youngest I received plenty of attention from my 'mom'. William walked forward with a smile, and called me my hated nickname.

"Katie-Kat!" I am not a candy bar thank you very much, but I suffered it. After all it was him and Elizabeth who took all five of us in. He went to hug me but stopped and instead sent me a smile.

Oliver had stiffened beside me and drew me slightly behind him as if to shield me from his own father. I looked at him questionably but he shook his head slightly, and I turned back to my other guest who ignored this exchange by talking to each other.

"Hello William." I said cautiously, Doctor Myles cleared his throat and interrupted any further conversation.

"Miss. Bell as much as I would love for you to converses with your… parents?" He stopped to look at his files confused until Ryan intervened.

"Godparent," He supplied.

"Godparents I must advise against it, in fact it would be best if you all leave to let her rest. Everyone that is except Mr. Oliver Wood seeing as my assumption was correct." Here he smirked,

"You do realize there will always be a protective instinct in you Oliver? And you Miss. Bell will always be depending on Mr. Woods for anything important, you will feel more comfortable with him then others." I blushed slightly and nodded looking down. Ryan and Andrew chuckled coyly at the Doctors statement.

"Well M'dear we would not want to put a strain on you so you had best get some rest and we will stop by tomorrow. Ollie watch her but don't forget to sleep too, you will make sure he does right Katherine?" Elizabeth spoke with complete seriousness.

"Of course Lizzy, thank you for stopping by, good night," I gave her a hug, and William a wave, my brothers engulfed me in a strangling hold and then it was just Oliver David Wood and I.

"Ollie?"

"Yes?" He chuckled grabbing my hand and holding me closer to him still.

"Why are you suspicious of your father? Is he dangerous?" Oliver's eyes darkened and he answered in monotone.

"Kitty my father has done many things that due to resent events only my mother and I know of. My mother has an idea but refuses to acknowledge he would do such a thing, but I know it to be true for I overheard the conversation. What he has done will cause you and your brothers great grievances…" Oliver paused, and I started to freak out.

"Oliver, you are scaring me." He held me closer and smiled down at me slightly.

"I am sorry Katie, it's just so important that you realize what he has done. William Charles Wood has informed the corrupt ministry that your family is half bloods, more directly he informed an undercover Death Eater ministry member of this fact, and also of the fact that your parents were both killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"What does that mean?" I asked in a small voice.

"It means that they might come after the rest of your family. Its not safe anymore for anyone who is not a pureblood out there let alone you guys. My father knew that, and yet he betrayed us and basically signed your death warrant! He knows mother and I love you and your brothers usually more then our own lives and he…he…!"

Oliver started to breath heavily because of his rant. I turned and hugged him close in a way of comfort and gratitude. "Katherine I want you to know, my mother and I have made planes if things go wrong, you will be safe." I smiled and softly whispered a thank you.


End file.
